King Frederic apologizes to Rapunzel
It was almost 11 o'clock. Flynn and his friends dropped off Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper at the Comeaus' home. Rapunzel got back in her pajamas while Tod and Copper got back in their footy pajamas. Alice stopped by the window while Cody and Edmond said good bye and went back to bed. The Lost Children stayed with Flynn, because they were not ready to grow up. "Eugene, thank you, for everything. Promise me you won't forget me, all right?" Rapunzel asked. "I will not forget." Flynn said, as Rapunzel smiled. Then Flynn sailed the ship away, and he waved his hat. "Goodbye, Rapunzel!" he called, as he and his friends flew away. "Goodbye, Eugene Fitzherbert!" Rapunzel called back, "And thank you very much!" And with that, she was overcome by sleep and slept at the window. It was 11 o'clock now, and Frederic and Arianna had just returned home. They freed Pascal from the rope and allowed Donald, Jose, and Panchito to change back in their regular clothes, and they led them to the children's room. Pascal meowed with happiness. Arianna smiled as she turned to Frederic. "Frederic, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Rapunzel. After all, she's still a child." At the party, Frederic and Arianna had a chat, and Frederic agreed to let Rapunzel stay with Tod and Copper in the nursery for a while. Frederic yawned and said, "Pshaw, Arianna. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Donald?" "Oh, of course not." said Donald. Then he turned to Jose, saying, "Don't you agree, Joe?" "Of course, amigo." answered Jose. He turned to Panchito and asked, "Don't you agree, Panchito?" "Si, senor," Panchito answered. "Isn't he right, Pascal?" Pascal smiled and nodded. Arianna opened the door and gasped. Rapunzel was not in her bed. "Rapunzel?" She saw her by the window. Pascal, Donald, Jose, and Panchito ran to her. "Rapunzel, what on earth are you doing there?" Rapunzel woke up and yawned. She saw Arianna, smiled and hugged her. "Oh, mother, we're back." she cried. "Back?" Frederic repeated. "All except the Lost Children. They weren't quite ready." Rapunzel said. "Lost Children? Ready?" asked Frederic. "To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland." "Neverland?" asked Frederic. "Yes. But I am." "Am?" Now, Frederic was confused. "Ready to grow up." Rapunzel reminded him. Donald ran to a sleeping Tod and nuzzled his cheek, happy to see him again. Jose pulled the covers over his torso. "Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time." said Frederic, "After all, perhaps I was too hard on you, and I…" Rapunzel ran to Arianna, who was tucking Tod in. "Oh, but, mother. It was such a wonderful adventure!" Rapunzel said, "Tiana and the mermaids and Eugene Fitzherbert! Of course, he goes by Flynn Rider. Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I…" "Kidnapped?" Frederic gasped. Pascal ran over to a sleeping Copper. He was happy to see him, too. He put his leg in the basket and stopped to listen what was going on. When it was over, Panchito put the blanket over Copper's leg and tucked him in. "Mmm-hmm. I knew Flynn would save us, and he did! And we all called him the skeleton fish!" Rapunzel laughed, "Err… Dr. Facilier, I mean. And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky." "Oh," Frederic sighed, as he was getting tired. "Arianna, I am going to bed." Rapunzel stopped by the window one last time. "Oh, mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?" said Rapunzel, as she looked out the window. Arianna turned to the window saw and saw something unusual. "Frederic? Frederic?" "Now what, Arianna?" Frederic said. Then he gasped. There was a ship flying across the moon. "Pascal, Donald, Jose, Panchito, did you see…?" "Yes, I did see that!" Donald beamed, as he ran to the window to see. "And so did I!" echoed Jose. And he ran to the window to also see. "Yo tambien, chicos!" added Panchito, as he also ran to the window to see with the others. Pascal squeaked happily as he ran to the window to also see. Frederic looked at the window and somehow smiled. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before," he said. "a long time ago when I was very young." Arianna smiled and hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Frederic, dear." "Father." Rapunzel smiled and hugged her father as they watched the ship in the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start And so our story ends, but the story of Lynn and the Lost Children still lives on. You see, all children grow up, all except one guy named Flynn Rider, a.k.a., Eugene Fitzherbert. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares good-bye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! THE END A Princess Rapunzel Parody Category:Fan Fiction